


Hide and seek

by ghostxboii



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune and Pyrrha take a break from their training for a little game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

"Ready or not, here I come Jaune!" The tall red headed girl shouted, turning from her spot by the tall oak tree, quickly scanning her surroundings for the blond headed teen, obviously thankful for a break in their training, albeit a fairly childish game she had to admit it was pretty darn fun "Hm...." Pyrrha said, scoping out the area before dashing off to search behind a large tree, quickly glancing up in its branches before climbing up it to get a better view. "Where could he be...?" She asked aloud from atop her perch in the tree before noticing a glimpse of yellow. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she leapt onto the ground, making her way towards her teammate, her light foot steps making small crunching sounds in the leaves. She chuckled softly as she got to the spot "I found you~" Pyrrha smirked as she pulled the blond teen out from his hiding spot "No fair...." Jaune whined, giving her a childish pout. "What do I win?" the red head asked with a smile "Well....What do you want....?" Jaune responded, his teammate thought it over for a bit before replying "A kiss." Jaune turned a dark shade of red before complying to her request. Pulling back moments later he rubbed the back of his neck shyly "H-how was that P-Pyrrha?" Pyrrha licked her lips slightly "W-wonderful Jaune." she answered, her cheeks almost matching her hair. "You know.... I wouldn't mind letting you win if thats what I get to do..." He mumbled softly, soft lips soon against his "I may have won at hide and seek but you won my heart...." Pyrrha whispered, kissing the blond again and again, each one happily returned back to her.


End file.
